In Absentia Luci
by whiterainbows
Summary: R18. Oneshot. Phoenix and Maya make love for the first time. In complete darkness. Set during Dual Destinies.


A/N: Maya is supposed to be 27 in Dual Destinies, so she's a lot more mature in this fic. If you prefer the child-like Maya, I'm sorry. Wait... No, I'm not. It's rather dirty, too. I wrote this for fun, so go easy on me! Anyhow, have fun reading my stupid story.

* * *

"Nick. Nick, wake up..."

Lying in bed, I sensed someone trying to lie down beside me. Who the hell... Wait,_ Trucy_? Did she have a bad dream or something? No, hold on. Trucy was sixteen years old, so it couldn't possibly be her. She hasn't snuck into my bed since she was a little girl. Whoever this was, they had successfully forced themselves under the sheets. I simply allowed it, what did I care. I was probably having a dream. The next thing I knew was a soft, warm hand lightly caressing my right cheek, probably in an attempt to "wake" me up. I felt their hot breath against my ear as well, whispering my name, "_Nick_". It's not really my name, but close enough. As I slowly became more and more aware of the situation, I realized that I wasn't asleep. Their touch felt way too realistic for it to be a dream. I slowly opened my eyes, but as I expected, the room was pitch black. I couldn't see a thing, but I could feel that there was an actual person lying next to me, _very close_ next to me. It could only be one person.

"Maya...?" My voice was barely audible, which was usually the case early in the morning. Although it probably wasn't morning yet. I cleared my throat before continuing. "What time is it..."

She put her finger on my lips and sushed me. I stupidly blinked a few times, not knowing what to make out of this. Wait─ if I really wasn't dreaming, then that means Maya actually snuck into my bed in the middle of the night. And I doubt the reason was that she had some kind of nightmare. I swallowed. _God_, why is she even here?

"Doesn't matter what time it is," she replied, still whispering. She climbed on top of me, her weight pressing me down into the mattress. "We both wanted this, didn't we?" She sounded somewhat drowsy. We did drink a few glasses of wine, after all. Maya insisted on buying some red wine, since she was tired of me always purchasing grape juice. As she made herself comfortable on my body, she made sure that the blankets were still covering our bodies, since my bedroom was pretty cold. But with Maya on top of me like this, I felt my body already heating up without the use of blankets. After she let out a modest chuckle, she started planting gentle kisses on my right ear and cheek. I gulped.

I knew what she was talking about. Why she was doing this. Why we "_wanted this_"_._ The event that triggered… _this_, took place this morning. Maya and I were just mindlessly chatting and enjoying our coffee on the couch in the agency. One thing led to another, and we almost, _almost_ kissed until Apollo stormed into the room and interrupted us. ("_Mr. Wright! Trucy somehow turned my tie into a scarf! WHY!?_") We didn't have a case today, so Maya and I spent the rest of the day in the agency with a furious Apollo who desperately wanted his tie back and Athena who tried to teach us yoga poses. Apparently Trucy fled the scene right after she magically got rid of Apollo's tie and went shopping with Pearls. The four of us decided to wait for them to come back. During the time we were waiting, there was some kind of tension between Maya and I, one that we had never experienced before. She kept giving me these strange looks, ones which I couldn't even begin to decipher. But it was pretty obvious that she was upset about the fact that Apollo and Athena were in the room and that we couldn't get away. Apollo truly had bad timing.

Since Trucy and Pearls took quite some time to come back, Maya insisted on opening a bottle of wine or two. Apollo got quite drunk pretty fast, which was kind of hilarious. He even cried a little. ("_Tie… I will… I will steal Trucy's hat and replace it with your beanie, Mr. Wright… It's as ugly as this scarf..._") Athena took him home before Trucy and Pearls even arrived. Apparently the two girls had gotten lost and arrived around 11 PM. They both apologized to us, but Pearls practically begged for forgiveness. Trucy also felt responsible for Apollo getting drunk and promised to give him back his tie tomorrow. Since none of us felt like staying up any longer, we all went to bed. Trucy and Pearls slept downstairs and Maya slept in Trucy's bed, since Trucy absolutely refused to let Maya sleep on the floor. ("_The Master of Kurain deserves a real bed! There's no way you're going to sleep on the floor, Maya!_")

My breath suddenly hitched and I snapped out of my thoughts. She was still kissing me. Her soft lips had already travelled to the rest of my face. My cheeks, my forehead, my nose... There wasn't a single place on my face she hadn't kissed yet. Except my lips.

I hadn't even realised that my hands had somehow made their way to Maya's bottom. I slowly closed my eyes and let out a low sigh. It was so... _firm_. I felt a small smirk forming on my lips as I gave it a gentle squeeze with both hands, extracting a soft moan from Maya.

Wow─ wait… What was I doing? I think I had a little too much to drink as well. I shouldn't have done that.

"Do that again," she whispered against my lips. I noticed that her voice was slightly shaky. _What? Again?_ I silently wished that I was able see her face. There wasn't a single speck of light in sight, so my eyes weren't able to adapt to the dark either.

After a little hesitation, I squeezed her behind once again, causing Maya to moan for the second time as well. But this time she made sure she did it close to my ear. _Damn_. I could listen to that for hours. She clumsily entangled her fingers in my hair and kissed my lips, gently as ever. Her lips were soft and moist against mine.

I still couldn't believe that this was actually happening, that this wasn't a dream. At this point I was feeling somewhat confused, slightly lightheaded… and I even began to feel a little aroused. And Maya delicately grinding her hips against my mine wasn't helping.

After a few moments of giving each other simple, sweet kisses, I began licking her lips. She eagerly opened her mouth and let my tongue enter. I let go of her behind and cupped her face with both of my hands. She tasted like the red wine and caramel-covered walnuts we had after dinner. There was a hint of something minty as well, which came most likely from her mouthwash. With every second the kiss became hungrier and more aggressive, our tongues fighting for domination. We had longed, _craved_ this all day. We were probably bruising each other's lips like hell, but we couldn't care less. After a while, we finally broke for air.

"Nick… Nick, Nick…" Maya breathed, barely audible. Her lips were still hovering over mine, causing our hot breaths to mingle together. Her hands desperately clung to my hair, and I tightly wrapped my arms around her. I planted wet kisses on her lips, her nose, her cheeks… I moved down to her neck, to which I paid special attention. I sucked, licked and kissed the tender skin until I had explored every single inch of her neck. She smelled and tasted like sweat and the peach-scented fabric softener she uses for her clothes. Speaking of clothes…

My hands tugged at the thin tank top she was wearing. It needed to go off─ it _had _to go off.

"Put your arms up." I said in a rather commanding tone, and I immediately regretted it. _Damn it, Phoenix_. I didn't mean to sound that intimidating. My voice sounded quite hoarse and ragged. I didn't even recognize it as my own. I cleared my throat, tried to shrug it off and continued.

"Oh," Maya chuckled as she raised her arms, allowing me to take off her tank top. "I like it when you speak to me like that." Maya admitted playfully, followed by a sweet, innocent laugh. My hands froze in place right after she said that.

"Y─You do?" I questioned confusedly. I thought I scared her off a little, but apparently my voice had the opposite effect on her. This couldn't get any better, now could it?

"Yes, I do," she whispered and gave me a quick peck on the nose. "Now weren't you going to get this thing off me?"

I nodded, realizing a short second later that there was no way that she could actually _see_ me nodding. I pulled the top over her head and her arms, until the entire thing was in my hands. I threw it away─ I had no idea where it landed, and honestly, I couldn't give a damn. I tightly grabbed her waist and pulled up her body slightly, granting myself better access to her chest area. Maya's hands continued to make a mess of my still gel-covered hair. I didn't bother washing my hair before I went to bed. It's not like I expected company. I went for her collarbones and made a trail of very light kisses, then made my way down to one of her breasts. I felt Maya tense up faintly, since I was this close to such an intimate part of her body for the first time. After a short pause, I tentatively lashed out my tongue in order to lick her.

"A─Ah," Maya moaned contently, and grabbed my hair even tighter. I continued to lick and suck her nipple, while my left hand teased her right one. Again, I would have loved to see her right now. Her blushing face, her flushed body, her smooth movements… Everything was left to my imagination and I had to count on my other senses. Her breasts felt just right─ perky, not too big and not too small either. Though I wouldn't care if they were any other shape, as long as they were Maya's. Without thinking, I teasingly bit the sensitive knob.

"Ah!" Maya cried out in pleasure. Almost immediately after that, the two of us froze in place, and we both came to the realization that she was being a little _too_ loud. In complete silence, we pricked up our ears. Pearls and Trucy were (hopefully) asleep downstairs, after all. After a few moments of not hearing any movement downstairs, we relaxed. We _definitely_ needed to keep our voices down if we didn't want the girls to wake up.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, but I couldn't help but grinning. She sounded way too cute.

"Don't apologize. Let's get back to it." She quickly brought her face back to mine, and pulled me into another deep, passionate kiss. She started rolling her hips against mine again, and a deep groan escaped from my throat. The friction that she created made me almost go insane. The kiss ended way too quickly, and she sat straight up.

"Nick, could you sit up for me?" She whispered in the sweetest voice imaginable. How could I say no to _that_? I obeyed and sat up as well. I shifted closer to the wall in order to lean my back against it. The wall felt cool against my burning skin. Maya moved along with me, now sitting perfectly on my lap. I swallowed hard. I needed to get out of these sweatpants, _soon_. I was so extremely aroused, it almost hurt. The blankets fell off us, but we didn't need those anyway. I sensed Maya's hands clumsily creep under my shirt, carefully caressing my stomach. I couldn't help but shudder under her touch. Maya let out a small giggle upon noticing. Without fully realizing, my hands travelled to her back and my fingers began to create several nonsense patterns on her skin, while Maya sweetly kissed both of my cheeks.

After a little while, it seemed as if Maya became impatient and began to move faster. Her hands grabbed the sides of my shirt and started tugging at them. I knew exactly what to do. I raised my arms and Maya pulled the shirt over my head and threw it straight across the room in one swift motion. She then tightly wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in an intimate hug. Our sweaty exposed chests pressed against each other, which caused the two of us to gasp in pleasure. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to me, if that was even possible. We both let out deep sighs of contentment, enjoying the body contact. I could feel her heartbeat against my chest. Maya licked my jaw and her mouth travelled down to my neck, leaving a trail of wet, sloppy kisses.

"M-Maya…" My raw voice was practically trembling with arousal. My hands moved down to her hips, and pulled at her shorts. I couldn't wait any longer─ usually I was pretty good at containing myself, but Maya made things way too difficult for me.

Maya didn't want to wait any longer either, and got rid of her shorts and panties as fast as she could, without my help. Seconds later, she was sitting completely naked on my still clothed lap. My hands gently grazed over her body, caressing every single curve. I could actually picture her naked in my head, and what a sight it was. Maya's body felt completely and utterly relaxed under my touch, and in this exact moment, I felt like the happiest man alive. She trusted me, like she always has. No matter which situation we're in, she simply never questioned me. I didn't think that there was ever a time in our lives in which we doubted each other. That was the main reason why I've never had any serious relationships during the past decade. I couldn't help but compare everyone to Maya. Nobody, nobody could be like her. _And all I wanted was her_. But I never knew that she wanted me as well.

I started to tentatively caress her upper legs, as our desperate lips met again. She furiously kissed me, and her hands cupped my cheeks whilst she grinded her lower body against my groin area. It didn't take long before her hands left my face and reached for my sweatpants. These days, I used these sweatpants as pajama pants. I refused to ever wear this thing in public again.

"Maya, wait." I whispered, and quickly grabbed her hands. It took literally all of my willpower to stop Maya at this point. I didn't even know I still had any. I could feel Maya looking at me through the dark with perhaps the most confused face ever.

"H-Huh? Don't you want t─ _AH_!" Maya gasped loudly as I unexpectedly slipped two fingers inside her. She was loud once again, but both of us had other things on our minds. Trucy and Pearls were probably in a deep sleep. They had to be. I pulled her body closer to mine with my free hand and sighed deeply into her soft hair. She was tight, even for my two fingers. Alright, my hands were a pretty big size, but still. Maya panted against my ear before she cautiously nibbled on my earlobe. She whispered something to me, but I didn't quite catch it. Though I'm pretty sure it was something along the lines of "_asshole_". I let out an audible laugh and Maya simply giggled. She could't possibly stay mad at me forever.

She placed her hands on my shoulders in order to stay in balance. I didn't need to do anything, Maya's hips moved on their own accord as she slowly rode my fingers. She hesitated at first, but she began to get used to the feeling pretty quickly. She mumbled a bunch of incoherent things, although I'm certain I heard her whisper "_Nick_" a couple of times. I slipped in a third finger and Maya almost cried out in pleasure, but did her best to keep her voice down. She began moving up and down on a faster pace. Her moans became muffled, and I could only imagine that she was biting her lip to keep her from being too loud. I felt her walls tighten around my fingers, which indicated that she might be close to climaxing. Just to be sure, I pulled back my hand before it was too late, extracting a frustrated moan from Maya.

"N-Nick… I was almost…" She panted, lazily clinging onto my shoulders. This time I was the one to shush her. She remained silent. I arched my back in order to simultaneously pull my sweatpants and pants halfway down in one single movement. I grabbed Maya by the hips with my trembling hands and tried to correctly place her on my lap. I heard Maya gasp when my manhood touched her inner thighs. "Yes, please, _please_…" Maya's breathing was uneven and ragged, as was mine. I slowly lowered her on my length with my right hand as I cautiously put it in with my other hand.

"Ngh…" I grunted after she had successfully lowered herself on my entire length. She was so awfully tight, and I felt lightheaded once again. I cursed inwardly at myself. _Damn, Phoenix._ I've done this many times before! Why does it feel so different with Maya? I closed my eyes shut and tried to become accustomed to the feeling of being inside her. Maya took long and deep breaths through her nose.

"You okay, Maya?" I asked worriedly. I wasn't even sure if I was okay. Now I thought about it, I didn't know anything about Maya's love life. Yeah, we _did_ see each other, but only once or twice every few months since Maya has to deal with a lot of Kurain-related business. And we've never talked about relationships or anything of the like. But I didn't think that this was her first time. At least, I thought so. She didn't seem to come across as someone who lacked experience. Or perhaps it was the alcohol that affected her behavior. Not that it mattered to me right now. I liked it. And I liked it _a lot_.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maya replied in a faintly quivering voice, trying her best to make the tremble in her voice go away. She leaned in and kissed the corners of my mouth. She placed her hands on my torso and lifted herself up. I tightened my grip on Maya's hips, in order to stabilize and guide her. We started slow at first, so that we could both contain our outbursts of pleasure. I felt her moving up and down on my member, just like she did on my fingers. But this felt ten times better, naturally. We breathed and softly moaned in each other's mouths whilst creating a slow pace. After having found a good pace, we both moved almost in sync and it felt like we could go on like this forever. But unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Everything went well, until the slow rhythm didn't work for us anymore. We became needy for more, and it went downhill from there. My grip on her hips became so tight that I was probably bruising her, but Maya didn't seem to notice at all. I continued to pull her body up and down more agressively, faster and faster, and Maya perfectly moved along. Our moans became more audible as we increased the pace. "N─Nick! A─_Ah_!" Maya couldn't contain herself anymore, even though she had tried her best. She let out short intense moans every time she lowered herself on me. If Trucy and Pearls were awake, they could definitely hear us. But I didn't care anymore. I fell in too deep. My brain turned into mush, I ceased to think clearly a while ago. The only thing that mattered was Maya. The fact that she was here with me, doing things together we could've never imagined doing eleven years ago.

At this point, I didn't think we could go faster. Maya's long hair prickled my stomach and several hair strands fell in my face as well. But hair was the last thing on my mind. "F─_Fuck_…" I grunted sharply, though I wasn't sure if thought that or if I actually said it out loud. I wasn't quite in control of my body anymore, it literally moved on its own, desperately trying to reach that climax. The muscles in my hands started to ache because of the tension, but I ignored it and kept going. _I was so, so close_. The moist heat wrapped around my manhood drove me absolutely crazy. Her tightness felt so good, and I couldn't get enough of it. Maya leaned in and crushed her open mouth against mine, and began sucking my tongue. Beneath my closed eyelids, I felt my eyes roll back slightly. All the sensations I was experiencing became almost too much.

"Nick," Maya panted, after having broken the exceptionally erotic kiss all too quickly. "I─I'm almost... I─ ah…" With the last of her strength, she increased the pace for the final time. I felt her walls tighten around me and her body tensed up. She dug her nails into my shoulders and let out a long, drawn out moan as she came. And she came _hard_, because her long nails on my skin genuinely hurt. I flinched a little and bit my lip.

I recovered quickly, the main reason being the fact that Maya started to move way slower. She just came, after all. She was probably worn out, and I couldn't blame her.

But I hadn't reached my climax yet, and if Maya doesn't get back to it soon I'm definitely going insane.

"Maya, Maya…" I grunted lowly against her ear. My strained left hand cupped her cheek whilst my right one still held tight onto her hip. "I'm not done yet… Just a little more… Please." I pleaded softly. I couldn't believe I was begging, but I what other choice did I have? If only she hadn't stopped so soon. My member still throbbed inside her, I was literally on the edge. Maya was busy catching her breath. She trembled slightly, still recovering from her orgasm. She sniffed and coughed a little before replying.

"Anything…" Maya's voice could barely be heard, so she cleared her throat before finishing her sentence. "Anything for you, Nick." I wondered if she was smiling or looking sad. I didn't hurt her or anything, did I? She sounded so broken all of a sudden.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I whispered, full of concern.

"Yeah, Nick." Maya whispered back softly, and playfully pinched my nose.

To make things more comfortable for her, I flipped us over so that I was on top. As Maya was finally the one lying on the bed, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her back went through a lot, after all. I made a mental note to give her a back massage tomorrow. Her legs wrapped around my hips, pulling my lower body closer to hers. She then embraced me with her small arms and brought my face to hers. She faintly whispered something to me, but even at this distance, her voice was too soft for me to hear. I brought my ear to her lips in order to hear her better.

"I love you."

Upon hearing those three little words, I instantly felt my heart ache. A small smile formed on my lips. _She loved me_. I gave her a modest kiss on the forehead, and she returned a small giggle.

"I love you too," I replied softly. "Always have."

Maya giggled once again. I loved it when she did that. It sounded exactly the same as so many years ago. It proved that this was the same Maya who used to be my assistant, the same Maya I defended in the courtroom, the same Maya I went out with to eat "case-closed"-burgers... And here she was once again, beneath me, and she probably looked breathtaking.

I grabbed her hips and began to slowly thrust into her. Being bottom was enjoyable, but I still preferred to be the one on top. Maya softly moaned my name with the little voice she had left. I quickly picked up the fast pace we had earlier. The sooner the better. Not only for me, but for Maya as well. Luckily, It didn't take long for me to come. My grip on her already bruised hips tightened again, and I felt my body tense up. All the tension that had been building inside of me finally set me off the edge. I inhaled sharply through my nose as I came inside her. Maya's sweaty hands pulled my face down to hers, and she crashed her lips against mine for the last time.

* * *

"Is… Is it over?" Pearl wondered out loud. She and Trucy were both sat down on the couch downstairs, covered in chocolate and candy wrappers. Trucy glanced at the clock sitting on the coffee table, which displayed 2:17 AM in bright green numbers and letters.

"I'm afraid so," Trucy replied, whilst brushing several candy wrappers off her. "Perfect timing though! We have run out of candy." There went one day of candy-shopping. Gone.

Pearl shyly fiddled with her ash blonde hair. "I feel kind of guilty… Eavesdropping on Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick like that…"

"Oh, loosen up, Pearl!" Trucy giggled, giving Pearl a playful shove. "I'm happy that Dad got laid. He was getting kind of sulky lately." Trucy straightened her back and made a funny face which was supposed to be Phoenix's facial expression when he was angry. "_Now, Trucy_," she began, using her lowest man-voice possible in an attempt to mimic her dad. "_Don't go around making other people's stuff disappear! We have a reputation to keep up!_" Trucy laughed at her own silliness.

"Got… laid?" A confused Pearl questioned.

"Yeah."

"Um…"

"Made love."

"Oh! Of course! I knew that!"

Trucy grinned widely. Pearl just puffed her cheeks. Now that Phoenix and Maya were most likely going to be a couple, they were (hopefully) going to have a lot more sleepovers. After a while the two girls got sleepy and fell asleep on the couch, having completely forgotten to clean up all the sticky wrappers.

* * *

"_It's too bad that we couldn't see anything, though."_


End file.
